This invention relates to an injection mold for coaxial cable joints.
Typically when jointing coaxial cables the outer dielectric sheath is removed for a short distance each side of the joint in order that the conductors may be jointed. After the joint has been made it is then placed within a mold into which dielectric material is injected under heat and pressure. When the injected material has cooled and set, the mold is removed for re-use on another joint. One problem is that very often different sizes of coaxial cable are required to be used and it is necessary therefore to provide a range of molds. Also, if a simple longitudinally split and bolted mold is used, a significant amount of time is needed to assemble and disassemble the mold for each joint.